1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for receiving a broadcast.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminal users can now view broadcast content on their terminal such as television programs, sport programs, etc. Some of the programs are free and some of the programs require payment. The broadcast content is also provided via the Internet or via a broadcast network. However, the broadcast features on the mobile terminal are limited in nature and thus are inconvenient for the user